


i like you a latte

by WynterArlene



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Trans Hunk (Voltron), except it's not mention it's just a hc in this au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynterArlene/pseuds/WynterArlene
Summary: [Hunk]OK SO I'M AT MY FAV CAFE RIGHT NOWIT'S PRETTY MUCH JUST ME AND THESE 2 WORKERSTHIS GUY JUST CONFESSED TO HIS COWORKERBUT HIS COWORKER'S NOT ANSWERING AND IT'S QUIETLIKE AWKWARD SEXUAL TENSION QUIETHE'S NOT ANSWERING HIMGUYS I'M WORRIEDWILL UPDATE[Allura]talk about awkward,,,[Pidgey]pretend you're not there[Shirogone]I hope it turns out alright!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaAndKittens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaAndKittens/gifts).



> Based off on a tumblr post that I'll link at the bottom.
> 
> Thank you Franki for dealing with my unhealthy klance obsession as I write this which is precisely why I'm just gonna say it's gifted to you. Also thanks to Zoe who has been dealing with my spamming on Skype over how much I have an obsession with Klance fics.
> 
> I feel like I should've written more, but it honestly wasn't intended to be incredibly long which is fine u//v//u  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

He was sitting in the nearly empty café drinking some coffee from a white porcelain cup, the cinnamon mocha latte with cream at the top was heavenly to the taste. It was a slow Tuesday in the evening and Hunk was the only customer in the shop now. The peace and quiet was an interesting change of pace considering that now he could hear the café worker's gossip about what's been going on with their lives and such.

Keith, a guy with black-hair tied into a ponytail had been drying plates and cups as Lance, Hunk's classmate in his astrophysics class was boredly washing the dishes next to Keith. He'd like to think that he's been here often enough to be on good terms with both of the duo, all the more so because Lance was his classmate. Glancing to the duo behind the counter, it was clear that Keith had continuously spared some nervous glances to Lance, his cheeks slowly seeming to colour as he glances around the café.

Lance was mostly gossiping about conversations he's heard earlier, about how a guy who cheated on his now ex-girlfriend with his best friend, or about a girl who made out with her professor in the secluded part of the library. He doesn't exactly realize that Keith stops with drying the dishes.

“Hey, Lance?” Keith quietly talks in what seems to be in a casual tone of voice.

Hunk glances up from his computer screen as he leans forward slightly, curiosity capturing him with the flush of Keith's cheeks and his obvious change in personality.

“Yeah?” the brunet pauses as he wipes his hands with another dish towel.

“I just wanted you to know that I have a crush on you,” Keith confesses with what might've been a random burst of confidence, or something that's purely happening on the spur of the moment. Maybe it was the talk about romance, that generally gave up a false green flag.

Immediately following Keith's seemingly casual confession, the towel in Lance's hand falls down as startled surprise was clearly being written all over his face. The wide eyes, slightly gaping mouth, and let's not forget the upper body movement slightly moving back.

A sprout of worry grew as Hunk watched the duo with rapt attention.

He always pegged Lance to be bisexual, but now that Hunk thinks about it, has Lance ever flirted with a _guy_ rather than _girl_? Biting the bottom of his lip, he opens up Skype on his laptop and immediately goes to the last chat he's recently seen – [out to ruin yo dreAMS].

* * *

**[Hunk] > [out to ruin yo dreAMS]**

 

**[Hunk]**

GUYS

OK SO I'M AT MY FAV CAFE RIGHT NOW

IT'S PRETTY MUCH JUST ME AND THESE 2 WORKERS

THIS GUY JUST CONFESSED TO HIS COWORKER

BUT HIS COWORKER'S NOT ANSWERING AND IT'S QUIET

LIKE AWKWARD SEXUAL TENSION QUIET

HE'S NOT ANSWERING HIM

GUYS I'M WORRIED

WILL UPDATE

 

**[Allura]**

talk about awkward,,,

**[Pidgey]**

pretend you're not there

**[Shirogone]**

I hope it turns out alright!

* * *

Lance stared at Keith with a bewildered look as he casually picked up the fallen towel and places it onto the counter. It was clear that he was processing the words, but it was clear to Hunk that Keith was growing worried over Lance's silence.

“How… how long?” Lance inquired, sounding completely unsure of what to think.

This was by far one of the most nerve-wracking confessions Hunk has had to deal with. Unlike romance movies, he had no idea how this confession was going to turn out.

“Huh?” came Keith's response, as if surprise that Lance actually said _something_.

“How long have you had a crush on me?” Lance clarified, his hand rubbing the back of his neck in a somewhat nervous manner.

“Oh, uh…” Keith hesitates. “Six months,” he eventually says.

Lance nods, yet again processing the slightly shorter man's response and oh god is this a requited love or an unrequited one? Regardless, Hunk has to give Keith props; how long has he had to deal with Lance flirting with some of the female customers? Right now he's being pretty straightforward and honest which is always a nice change of pace to see.

Although honestly, it'd be great if Lance would just say _something_ already. The suspense was killing him, and probably Keith too.

“I need to go to the back,” Lance nervously said. “I just… need a moment to think.”

Oh god this wasn't going to end well, was it?

Hunk shifts his attention back to his laptop as he hears the sound of a door closing, causing Hunk to assume that Lance had pretty much left Keith alone just as he had requested.

* * *

 

**[Hunk]**

he asked how long and cafe guy said it was for six months

i am dyiNG

just now he said he needed a moment to thinking

and i feel so bad for the guy he's just alone at the counter right now

i want more coffee and i really want to comfort cafe guy

but i feel like they wanna be left alone

whaT DO I DO

**[Allura]**

wouldn't that mean that his coworker is trying to figure out how to let him down easy?

 

**[Pidgey]**

hunk just let them sort it out themselves

if his coworker rejects him you cant do shit about it man

 

**[Shirogone]**

Oh jeez

I hope it all goes okay because that _really_ doesn't sound too good

 

**[Hunk]**

got my coffee refill but the coworker still isn't back

i offered cafe guy my cookie but he said no thanks

its thaT BAD GUYS HE DIDNT ACCEPT COMFORT FOOD

 

**[Pidgey]**

hunk calm down you're the only one that turns to food other than hugs when you need comfort

 

**[Allura]**

lmao speak for yourself i'd accept a cookie from hunk any day

still, it sucks to be cafe guy cause he practically got ditched didnt he???

 

**[Hunk]**

NOT HELPIN G

* * *

 

He sips more of his cinnamon mocha latte with worry creeping up in the back of his mind. This was by far the most distressing situation he's ever been placed in and god did he feel bad for Keith.

It was then that a miracle had happened.

The back door swings open and Lance approaches Keith, immediately going in for the kill – er, kiss. The brunet wraps his arms loosely around Keith's waist, and from the looks of it, not too tightly in order to give Keith a chance to push him away if he wanted to.

When Lance pulls away from the kiss, he sheepishly says, “I didn't want to admit it to myself, but,” he says, placing his forehead against Keith's, “I've always had a thing for you.”

Oh god it's a requited love. Hunk covers his mouth, whether it's to avoid screaming out with joy and support much like incoherently screaming when your ship is canon or not, Hunk isn't sure. All he does know is that he's internally dying for how beautiful this moment is, that the fact that someone had their feelings reciprocated.

* * *

**[Hunk]**

guYS

OMG

COWORKER JUST GOT BACK

AND HE KISSED CAFE GUY

HOLY SHIT IMCRYIGN

“I DIDNT WANT TO ADMIT IT TO MYSELF BUT I'VE ALWAYS HAD A THING FOR YOU”

IS THIS REAL LIFE

 

**[Allura]**

FGDKSJLASFDHUSJLKDF

HUNK YOU ARE LITERALLY WATCHING A ROMANCE MOVIE CONFESSION GONE RIGHT

THAT'S SO ADORABLE???

MY SKIN IS CLEAR MY CROPS ARE FLOURISHING

 

**[Pidgey]**

jfc what kind of romance movie cliche is this om g

 

**[Shirogone]**

I'm so glad that it all worked out for the both of them!

 

**[Hunk]**

they just asked me if it was okay for them to leave for a few mins???

oF COURSE ITS OKAY

IM SO HAPPY FOR THESE TWO I CANT

THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS WHILE THEY'RE GOING TO THE BACK ROOM

THIS IS EASILY ONE OF THE CUTEST THINGS I'VE EVER SEEN

* * *

Several minutes later, Lance and Keith returned, their hands still intertwined with bright smiles all around and _god_ does Hunk feel blessed to see that it all worked out in the end. Taking a sip of his latte, he eventually goes back to work, hearing Lance and Keith chuckling and talking. He spares them a few glances, bringing a hand up to cover his grin as he spots them trying to discreetly kiss again.

As he goes back to working on his essay, he spots Keith approaching him with a blueberry muffin and a sheepish grin with red tinted cheeks.

“Here, free of charge. It's thanks for dealing with the whole… y'know,” he says with a shrug.

No, he doesn't know, because literally that confession had made his day and he honestly doesn't know why Keith is thanking him. Hell, _he_ wants to thank _them_ for restoring his faith in humanity with one of the sweetest things he's ever seen! He pauses for a moment before shaking his head, but still taking the muffin.

“No worries man,” Hunk grinned. “I'm glad it all worked out for you two.”

“I am too,” Keith smiles softly, looking over to Lance. Lance had been watching them, leaning against the counter with his cheek resting against the palm of his hand with a loving smile present on his face. Eventually, Keith returns to the back of the counter, giving Lance a kiss on the cheek as they hold one another's hands once again.

Hunk's smile felt permanently etched onto his face as he takes another sip from his latte.

**Author's Note:**

> The tumblr post that started it all: http://wynter-of-flowers.tumblr.com/post/154833384374


End file.
